


and baby, i get mystified

by freckledrob



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Neighbors, Smut, What-If, but like nothing crazy or super in detail, canon until adam sets the garage on fire in 2012, i just think robron are neat :), rated m for mentions of adult activities, robert is aaron's annoyingly fit neighbor, set from aaron's pov (but NOT first person!!!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledrob/pseuds/freckledrob
Summary: it's the year 2014.aaron never took the fall for adam, but still went to france with ed.robert and chrissie got married before home farm was even a thought for the whites.but after things go south in their relationships, they both find themselves renting flats in london. even more, robert’s now living in the flat next door to aaron. and while they’re drawn to each other from the beginning, what they don’t know is that they might have more in common than they realise.aka the one where robron are neighbours
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 21
Kudos: 104





	and baby, i get mystified

The trees are turning golden, the air is crisp, and Aaron can’t stand his new next-door neighbour.

Aaron doesn’t even know his name, just that he’s blond, arrogant, and, admittedly, pretty fit.

He also looks at everyone as if he’s above them and the building they all live in. Like he doesn’t belong there.

And sure, no one’s living in this flat complex because they want to. Hugo’s waiting for his wife to take him back. Nora’s fresh out of uni and just trying to figure things out. Aiden’s a starving artist of sorts. The list goes on.

And Aaron? Well, Aaron Livesy is just trying to give himself some space to breathe before heading back to the chaotic little village he calls home.

Everyone has issues, so why bother pretending otherwise?  
  


Aaron noticed three things in the first hour since the blond’s arrival.

_First_ of all, he walked in like he owns the place. 

(He doesn’t. Aaron’s met the landlord and he’s not half as good looking as his newest tenant.)

_Second_ of all, he’s wearing a wedding ring.

(And yet, Aaron notes no sign of a spouse.)

_Third_ of all, when he sees Aaron in the hall, he looks him up and down before retreating into his apartment without another word.

(Aaron had done a once-over of himself after that. Sure, he was only in a sweats, but there’s hardly a dress code. They’re not staying in penthouses, no need to get fancy (then again, the blond showed up looking smart in a suit, so he’s clearly got different thoughts on the matter.))

And now Aaron can’t get him and his smug face out of his head.

* * *

New neighbour’s name is Robert. Aaron hears him say it one day on the phone as they’re both leaving their respective apartments. 

_“Chrissie. It’s Robert. Again. Obviously. Will you please just answer one of these flaming calls? I’m sorry, alright?”_

Aaron doesn’t think the guy sounds _that_ sorry, but what does he know?

This Robert bloke catches his eye and glares at him, cheeks tinged pink and frustration evident on his face.

Luckily, Aaron’s own phone dings at that moment and gives him a way out of the awkwardness.

It’s Adam. 

This leads Aaron to let out a sigh. Adam’s the only one who knows he’s back in the country. Adam, who not all that long ago got out of prison for a crime that Aaron almost took the fall for. Not that it was ever Aaron’s crime anyways, but he’d wanted to protect his friend. However, Adam had been one step ahead of him for once in his life, and managed to beat him to the punch. So, Adam had gone to prison and Aaron had gone to France. The inseparable duo were separated, other than the occasional letter and now, the near-constant texting.

Well... _Adam_ was constantly texting. Aaron would let the messages pile up and then respond after a while. 

After another ding, Aaron reluctantly checks to see what nonsense his mate is up to now.

_Adam: MATE! Vic just agreed to go on a date with me!_

_Adam: Victoria Sugden!_

Aaron rolls his eyes before shooting a text back. 

_Aaron: I know who Vic is, idiot. Did kinda date her._

Adam’s reply is instant. 

_Adam: Oh right. This gonna be weird for you?_

_Aaron: Oh yeah Adam. Because I’m definitely still hung up on her. And definitely not still gay._

_Adam: Maybe I meant is it gonna be weird because it’s two of your exes goin out!_

_Aaron: You are NOT my ex, farm boy_

Aaron’s never going to live that down. At least it’s not painful anymore.

_Adam: Whatever. Anyone in London catchin your eye?_

He looks up and sees Robert walking away. 

_Aaron: Nah. What’s the point?_

* * *

Aaron’s flat is almost completely immersed in darkness, mind the singular dim lit lamp and the soft light coming in from the streetlamps outside. It’s quiet and calm, or at least it _was_.

There’s a fiddling of Aaron’s door handle and the sound of muffled swearing. 

Aaron debates just letting whoever it is sort themselves on their own, but after some thought he reluctantly decides against that.

When he opens the door, there’s Robert, piss-drunk and clearly confused.

The blond’s speech is slurred and he’s half leaning against the door frame when he looks up at Aaron through heavy-lidded eyes and speaks.

“This... is _not_ my flat.” 

“No, it’s not.” Aaron’s not in the mood to be friendly. Not that he really ever is, but _especially_ not when it’s one in the fucking morning.

“No need to be so grumpy.” This man actually _pouts_ at Aaron.

He scoffs. “All you’ve done since you got here is sulk and act like you’ve got one over on us, so I don’t think you have room to talk, mate.”

Robert frowns, “You don’t know me.”

“And you don’t know _me._ Whatever superiority complex you’ve got goin’ on, not to mention your obvious marital problems-”

The blond glances briefly down at his ring. Aaron can’t quite read his expression. Sadness? Guilt? Anger?

He just continues, “Whatever your issues are, I don’t need the grief, alright?”

That must have sobered Robert up a bit, because he looks less vulnerable now. Now, he looks more affronted, but like he’s trying not to be.

He turns around and stalks off, and Aaron hates that he waits and watches for him to make it to his flat.

* * *

A few days pass before he sees Robert again. 

Aaron’s on his way to work and passes him in the foyer.

“Hey, I never caught your name.” The question catches him off-guard, but he realises that despite him knowing Robert’s name (due to him apparently inheriting his mother’s desire to eavesdrop), they’ve never actually been introduced to one another.

“Aaron. Livesy.”

There’s a small smirk on Robert’s face and he holds out his hand. “Robert.”

“No surname? Or you too good for those too?”

Robert hesitates, but ultimately answers “Connolly.”

“Right well, sorry to deprive ya of my company, but some of us have to work.”

“Don’t want to keep you waiting then, do I?” There’s something confusing about his accent. There’s definitely a bit of posh there, but he doesn’t sound like he was raised on fancy gatherings and false formalities. Part of the way he speaks almost sounds… familiar. Like home.

* * *

It’s been about two weeks since Robert moved in and Aaron’s still trying to get a good read on him.

He’s still got that aura that makes it clear (at least to Aaron) that he’s got some issues. 

But he’s also got this smile that makes Aaron’s stomach swoop, plus he was actually somewhat friendly to him the other day.

Aaron still thinks he’s full of it, but he can’t lie and say that Robert’s not extremely fit. 

Aaron also notices that he’s been so focused on Robert that he’s now made it from work to his flat without realising it. There’s a ding from his pocket and he finds a new notification of an email from his mum. His mum, who still doesn’t know that he’s not in France, but instead in London. 

_Aaron,_

_Hope you and Ed are doing well! Things are…_

He shoves his phone back into his back pocket. He’ll read it later. Maybe. Maybe not.

He should really tell her. That he’s back in the country. That he and Ed broke up months ago. That he doesn’t know what the hell he’s doing.

The sound of someone clearing their throat shakes him and Aaron realises that he’s probably been standing in front of his door for quite some time.

“You forget your key or sommat?” Robert. Of fucking course it’s Robert.

No, he hasn’t. It’s in his backpack. Aaron knows it’s in his backpack.

So why he says yes, he has no idea.

“Does someone have a spare?” 

“The landlord, but it could be hours before he gets my message.”

Robert nods towards his own flat, “Well, if ya wanna shoot him a message, you can come over to mine for a bit? Until things are sorted, that is.”

One voice in Aaron’s head tells him: _You know where your key is, idiot._

_You want to get to know him better though, don’t ya?_ Says another.

Aaron thanks him and follows him inside. And most definitely does _not_ send a message to their landlord.

* * *

Robert’s flat isn’t exactly very inviting. He hasn’t got any pictures or anything up. He’s just got a futon, telly, rug, the basics.

“Uh, just so we’re clear, I do have better taste than this normally. I’m still just...” 

It’s clear he doesn’t know where he’s going with his sentence, so Aaron just nods and sits down.

“Can I get ya anything? Beer, whisky, vodka, wine?”

Aaron supposes he shouldn’t be surprised he’s stocked up on alcohol after the drunk misunderstanding a week prior.

“Beer’s fine, ta.”

Robert returns, smooth smile and beers in both hands.

He’s probably the kind of guy who knows how hot he is, which Aaron didn’t think he found attractive, but apparently he does now. So that’s a first.

Wait a minute… Isn’t Robert straight?

Aaron ponders on that. Maybe that’s why he and his missus have called it quits…

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Robert hands him his drink and takes a swig of his own, staring Aaron down the whole time. Which is just another thing Aaron is finding way too attractive.

“Where do you work, anyway?” Another attempt at a conversation starter from Robert.

“A garage. Fixin’ cars an’ all that.”

Robert gives a small nod, sitting down next to him, “I used to be a mechanic.”

There’s a hint of fondness in his voice, like he’s remembering old times, but Aaron’s having a hard time picturing this guy in anything other than business casual.

“You?” He scoffs before he can stop himself, but Robert doesn’t look _too_ affronted. He looks amused if anything.

“What? You can’t see me bein’ a dirty little grease monkey?”

Aaron pulls a face, “I’m not a… nevermind. It’s just that you seem very… business oriented. Very…”

“Posh?” 

Aaron nods and sets his drink down. Robert follows suit.

“That’s good, I suppose. Kinda the look I was going for.”

“Why’s that?” This might actually go somewhere. Robert seems half willing to open up to him.

The blond shrugs. “Wanted to prove myself, suppose. Needed to make it big.”

He pauses. “Mucked that up though. At least for now.”

“It happens,” Aaron tells him. He wants to ask how he’s mucked it up but he can’t will the words out of his mouth just yet. But he still means it. People make mistakes. He’s certainly made a few from time to time.

Robert looks at him. _Really_ looks at him. In a way that makes Aaron’s throat go dry and his fingers dig into the material of his jeans.

And then he’s leaning forward and kissing Aaron.

And Aaron’s kissing him back, letting the rest of the world slip away until he remembers the ring placed on the other man’s finger.

“Wait,” He pulls back abruptly and Robert sits there dazed. “What about your wife?”

“She’s not here, is she?” Robert’s voice is low but that doesn’t stop Aaron from thinking he’s a massive prick.

“She break up with you ‘cause you’re gay then?” Aaron can be a pain in the arse too, sometimes.

That seems to strike a nerve. Robert glares at him, “I’m not gay.”

“You just kissed me.”

“So? And you kissed me back.”

Aaron rolls his eyes, “Yeah, ‘cause _I_ _am_. _Gay,_ that is. And evidence is pointin’ your way for you to be too.”

Robert shifts uncomfortably in his seat. “Well, I’m not. That’s not why I got kicked out.”

“But you did get kicked out.”

Aaron watches his jaw set. “It’s temporary.”

“So temporary that you thought you’d try it on with me.”

“You seemed…” Robert stops himself. “Thought you’d be up for it.”

There’s a lot going on with Robert. But there’s also a lot going on with Aaron.

And Robert’s right about one thing: his wife isn’t here.

So Aaron answers his question with a grunt. 

“Who says I’m not?”

And maybe that makes Aaron a terrible person, but he’s lunging forward to capture Robert’s lips with his anyway.

* * *

Everything is hot and heavy. There’s a heady feeling in the atmosphere and Aaron only had a few sips of his beer but he feels drunk off of the taste of Robert’s mouth and the quiet moans escaping the blond’s throat.

Part of him thinks this is a mistake. That he should leave.

Except he doesn’t want to do that. _At all._ He wants to stay here and continue touching Robert like he’s starved of it. He wants to stay in this moment for as long as he can, to drink it all in. So he lets Robert’s velvet soft lips roam down to his neck and his hands flutter to Robert’s crotch, palming the maybe-sorta-married man slowly over the material of his trousers. 

And yeah, maybe he sucks Robert off on his half-decent futon in the poor lighting of this flat. Maybe he lets Robert give him what might be the best handjob of his life. Maybe he’s feeling a lot of things about Robert Connolly and everything’s intense and uncertain, but honestly? He’s not really sure how much he minds.

* * *

The next morning, he’s back in his own bed in his own flat, feeling the loneliest he’s felt in months.

But he’s also feeling the lightest he’s felt in months and he’s not quite sure how it’s possible that those feelings can coexist.

And Aaron Livesy is not clingy. That’s not his thing. But _god_ , all he wants to do is go over and snog the face off of Robert Connolly. 

But it’s not like he can just go over there… Right? They don’t even have each other’s numbers.

It was a one time thing. That’s all there is to it.

* * *

Aaron is startled from his thoughts by a knock at his door, opening it to find Robert there, smug face an’ all.

_How did he know?_

“Can I come in?”

Aaron stands aside, dumbfounded, and as soon as the door closes behind him, Robert’s mouth is on his. 

So maybe it’s more of a two-time thing?

* * *

Another week passes and it’s one that consists of several, mostly clothed hookups in each other’s apartments. Aaron doesn’t mind at first, he’s always down for a good blowjob, but soon it gets to the point where they both need more.

Which leads them to their current situation.

* * *

There’s a lot of heavy panting and flushed skin as Aaron leads them into his bedroom, pressed together the entire way. Aaron lets himself be pushed back onto the bed and watches as Robert frantically tries to pull him out of his jeans. 

It’s when the blond’s hands reach his shirt that Aaron freezes, putting a hand over Robert’s own.

“Y’alright?” Robert frowns.

“It’s just that I… It’s not… pretty.”

Aaron hates the lump in his throat when he says that. _Why’s he gotta be like this?_ But Robert doesn’t seem to be put out in any way, he just takes the hem of Aaron’s t-shirt gently between his fingers.

“Can I?”

He swallows hard but nods despite his nerves. Might as well let Robert see what he’s working with before he bolts out the door.

Robert rolls the material up to show off Aaron’s cut up stomach. Sure, most of the scars are almost fully healed, but that doesn’t mean that they’re easy on the eyes. He watches with baited breath, just waiting for Robert to pull a face and leave him in the dust.

“Still seem pretty fit to me,” is what he ends up hearing.

He must see Aaron’s surprised expression because he smiles in a way that’s not cruel or even slightly stuck-up. It looks… genuine?

“Way I see it, we’re all pretty messed up in some way or another. Why should we let that stop us?”

Aaron doesn’t respond verbally, just pulls Robert down on top of him and tangles his fingers in his hair. Robert’s hands are everywhere until they’re exactly where he wants them to be.

With Robert’s tongue down Aaron’s throat, their collective moans are easily muffled, which is probably a good thing because the walls in this building aren’t exactly the thickest. Not that Aaron’s worried about that. Not right now.

_What about his wife?_ Aaron thinks as Robert pushes in.

_They’re separated._ He reminds himself, fingers digging into the older man’s biceps.

_Yeah, but how separated?_ Robert bottoms out with a soft grunt and attaches his mouth to Aaron’s shoulder.

_Do I even care?_ And as of right now, Aaron’s not sure if he does.

* * *

The room smells of sweat and sex. But that’s not that weird. _That_ makes sense.

What’s weird is that Robert is _still_ here. 

Robert, who’s laying close enough to Aaron on the bed that their shoulders are touching. Somehow, that feels more intimate than anything that’s happened between them since the other man arrived at his flat. It feels like the most intimate moment they’ve had since they _met_ . Neither one of them have spoken, they’re just basking in the satisfaction and the golden light creeping in as the sun goes down. It’s nice. _Really_ nice.

The sound of buzzing against wood interrupts the quiet afterglow and Robert reaches over to pick his phone up off Aaron’s bedside table.

“That your wife, then?” Jealousy shocks through him. He thought he didn’t care, but then here they were, just… being together. And Aaron liked how it felt. He _really_ liked it.

Robert furrows his brows at him but shakes his head. “My sister. She’s been texting me loads lately.”

There’s a sigh in his voice when he speaks, like a mixture of sadness and possibly irritation.

“Do you two not get along?”

Robert shrugs, sitting himself upright. “It’s complicated.”

Aaron laughs at that. “Isn’t everything with you?”

And he doesn’t mean for it to sound harsh, but Robert seems to tense up a bit.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

He watches Robert shake himself out of whatever conflicted mindset he’d fallen into.

“Anyways, she’s not the reason everything was complicated but everything and everyone around her seem to be. Or maybe it’s just me.”

Robert looks over to him and hesitates. Aaron can see that he wasn’t expecting to open up to him. Aaron wasn’t exactly expecting it either.

The surprise doesn’t end there though, because Robert keeps talking.

“I mess up, wherever I go. I can’t go back to where I was born because I’ve managed to piss off nearly everyone there. I’m not allowed to even step foot in my wife’s family’s house since I slept with her sister. I just can’t help myself I guess. Maybe I’m just destined to be hopeless.”

“You’re not hopeless.” The words slip out before Aaron even realises. 

He clears his throat. “Although I’ll admit, sleeping with your in-law doesn’t exactly seem like the brightest idea.”

Robert rubs at his temple. “Like I said, I can’t seem to help myself. I kept looking for more, even though I had Chrissie. More excitement, more fun, more… I don’t know.” 

The look in Robert’s eyes when he looks at him makes Aaron want to melt. He doesn’t look at him guiltily like one might expect. He’s not arrogant about it either though. He just looks at Aaron like someone who’s lost. Someone who wants to be found.

“Maybe you just need to figure yourself out better.”

“I’m not gay, Aaron.”

“That’s not what I said,” and then he decides to ask a risky question. “S’that why you sleep with blokes, though? Assuming I’m not the first. Because you need more?”

Robert doesn’t say anything. 

Aaron sighs. “Right. Well, maybe you should try and patch things up with this sister of yours. You don’t have to fix everything with everyone else, but maybe try with her? If she’s not part of the problem in your eyes, then what’s the harm?”

“Maybe…”

“I’m not saying right this second. I’m not saying you have to listen to me at all. For all you know, all of my advice is terrible.”

That makes Robert let out a small laugh, bringing smiles to both of their faces.

“All I’m saying is, think about it, yeah?”

* * *

One night, there’s a knock on his door and Robert’s standing there with a sheepish smile on his face.

“I, uh, made _way_ too much pasta. Was wonderin’ if you’d maybe wanna join me?”

Aaron rolls his eyes. He knows he’s smiling though. And he knows Robert’s just looking for an excuse to get Aaron over. 

Lucky for him, Aaron’s all in.

* * *

Aaron quickly arrives at the decision that this is the best pasta he’s ever tasted. He’s not sure a meal has ever left him so satisfyingly full. The company’s not too bad either.

“You secretly a chef or sommat?” He arches his brow and leans back in his chair, relaxed.

Robert laughs before taking a sip of wine, licking his lips in a way that makes Aaron’s head spin.

“Just somethin’ I like to do.”

He watches as Robert gets up to move closer to him, “You’re full of surprises, you.”

“Am I now?” Their faces are inches apart. Robert’s hands are inching up his thighs.

Aaron nods slowly, looking up at the older man through his lashes. Robert dives in for a kiss that makes him glad he’s already sitting down because the mixture of wine and Robert has him buzzing.

He lets Robert lead him to the bedroom with no objections whatsoever. What’s there to complain about?

* * *

They fuck a few more times in the following weeks. They just can’t seem to stay away from each other. Based on the look their neighbour Nora gave him in the hall, she might be figuring them out, but she doesn’t say anything and Aaron’s certainly not going to bring it up.

Robert seems to be occupying a lot of the space inside Aaron’s head. Which he supposes is not necessarily the worst thing. It means he’s not thinking about how things ended with Ed, or how everything is back home, or how he’s hiding out in London and waiting for who knows what.

But it’s not exactly the best either, because Aaron has no idea what they mean to one another. He knows he feels this thumping feeling in his chest when Robert’s around, but are the feelings mutual? Or is Aaron getting in way over his head?

_Of course you’re in over your head!_ His brain screams. _He insists over and over again that he’s not gay and to top it all off, he’s not even divorced!_

_Yet,_ Another part of his mind feebly attempts to counter. _He’s not divorced yet. And he’s clearly something, otherwise he wouldn’t keep comin’ back to me._

Work does do a good job of giving him a break from Robert-filled thoughts, so he’s grateful for that. Nothing like changing the oil on some random gran’s car to make someone nearly forget the “straight” guy they’ve been sleeping with for over a month now.

It’s always when he gets back home that the trouble starts back up again. 

And this afternoon is no different. Because when he arrives on his floor, there’s a well posh brunette waiting outside Robert’s door.

* * *

Her coat alone looks like it costs more than three months rent. She’s standing in painful looking heels (though what does Aaron know, all women’s shoes look painful to him) and looking annoyed as she waits, constantly checking her watch.

Aaron feels his stomach sink.

_Please don’t be the wife. Please don’t be Chrissie._

But when Robert reaches the top of the stairs and sees her, Aaron knows. He knows it’s her. 

Robert gives her a smile, charming as ever, and apologises for running late. The woman, definitely Chrissie, brushes it off, saying it’s fine now that he’s here. Things are tense, that’s visible, but nothing too overwhelming for them. Just for Aaron.

It’s then that they make eye contact. Robert’s not-quite-green eyes locking onto Aaron’s blues. Something flashes across them. An apology?

_Fat lot of good that is._

* * *

He doesn’t speak to Robert for five days, even though he wants to. Even though every part of him is aching.

Why is he so attached to him? _What’s so special about this one?_

There’s several unread texts on his phone. He’d kinda just thrown his phone onto his sofa after seeing Chrissie and Robert and left it there for a few days.

_Robert: Wanna come over?_

_Robert: Aaron_

_Robert: Playing hard to get, are we?_

_Adam: Hey mate! Just checkin in. Tried to get Vic a dog. Did not work. My flirting skills suck._

_Adam: Yes, I know trying to ask a girl whos already into me to be my girlfriend by bribing her with a living animal is a bit off, I’m aware of that now_

_Adam: Mate?_

_Robert: Is this about Chrissie?_

_Robert: Because I can explain if you’ll just let me_

_Adam: Seriously mate. I know you like to let texts pile up but never more than a few days. If I have to come out to london I will_

_Victoria: Will ya please text Adam back? He’s getting really worried and yes we’ve reached the point where I’M texting you, which means I’m getting worried too… Hope all’s okay x_

He groans and texts Adam and Vic back to let them know that yes, he’s fine, even though he’s not entirely sure how he’s actually feeling.

He leaves Robert on read.

* * *

There’s a night where Aaron dreams about him and Robert. Together. It’s dark, mind a few dim streetlamps. He’s facing Robert, cheeks damp. Robert’s standing in a doorway, lit by a porch light. It all seems kind of familiar in a way. Like another universe. They do look a bit different. A few years older maybe. Aaron can feel something strong running through his veins. Anger? Irritation? Sadness? _… Love?_

Passion is what he settles on. It all feels a bit intense. The way they’re looking at each other. The way they feel about each other. When dream Aaron has finished saying his piece, dream Robert mumbles something back and they both smile, at ease with one another. It’s nice. Confusing, but nice.

Aaron wakes up feeling like he’s missing something. Someone.

* * *

Aaron’s radio silence act ends when Robert knocks on his door one day and, not wanting the bitter tenant that is Hugo to make a noise complaint, Aaron reluctantly answers with an irritated exhale of breath. 

“Whaddya want?”

“You just gonna ignore me forever then?” 

Aaron shrugs, “What do you care? You’ve got your perfect little life, who cares if I’m in it or not.”

“What’re you talking about?”

“You and Chrissie are back on, aren’t ya? You were just waiting for her to come around so you could go crawling back to her.” He hates the feeling that gives him in his chest. It hurts, how much he wants Robert to only want him.

Robert rolls his eyes, “If Chrissie and I got back together, then why am I still living here, ey?”

He makes a decent point, but Aaron’s not gonna let that convince him.

“I saw you two, acting all friendly-”

“Because acting hostile with Chrissie gets you nowhere, trust me. And what you saw, was us going into my apartment to discuss a divorce settlement.”

That stops him in his tracks. “Why? Thought you said this separation thing was only temporary.”

“It was… I meant it when I said it that first time. I didn’t want to lose what I had when I was with her but… but then you came along and, well, you helped me realise some things.”

Robert continues, “You… changed everything for me, Aaron.”

Oh.

The blond slowly inches closer, decreasing the amount of space between them.

“I’m sorry I’m such a mess.” His voice is a soft whisper.

Aaron can’t help the small smile that forms on his face. “Yeah well, we’re all pretty messed up in some way or another, right?”

Robert smirks, grabbing his hip and pulling them together. “Messed up is a hell of a lot better than something easy.”

Their lips seem to find each other’s easily these days.

* * *

Aaron needed this. A night in with Robert. Watching some stupid film next to each other. Robert’s hand rests comfortably on Aaron’s thigh and he lets their hands inch closer and closer together until their fingertips brush against each other.

He’d had a rough day at the garage. It was beyond busy and one of the other mechanics was in a shite mood and seemed to just bring everyone else down with him throughout his shift.

So yeah, Aaron feels like he’s due a quiet night in. Even if Robert’s taste in films is pretty rubbish.

He also feels Robert’s lips ghosting his throat and even though he’s normally not opposed, he’s not looking for that sort of action right now. He just wants to relax without having to worry about anything else. So, he pushes himself away from Robert, hand on the blond’s chest. 

“Can we… Can we not, tonight?”

“Is something wrong?” Robert’s head is tipped to the side and Aaron feels his heart thump a few times. What if he’s only in it for the sex? What if Aaron’s just denied Robert the only thing he’s stayed for?

He shrugs, swallowing hard. He might as well just say it. “M’just not in the mood.”

Robert doesn’t object to that, just moves his hand back to meet Aaron’s and resumes watching the movie. There’s no awkwardness or feeling of disappointment in the air, it just feels… good. Normal.

When the movie ends, Aaron lets Robert lead him to his bed, trusting him not to try anything. And he doesn’t. They just lay down and Aaron falls asleep to the sound of Robert’s soft breathing filling his ears.

It’s the first night they just _sleep_ together.

* * *

There’s no feeling like waking up next to Robert. Aaron discovers this one morning. They’re pressed together under the duvet, Robert’s arm slung across his body and their legs tangled together.

Aaron wakes up first and smiles to himself before maneuvering until he’s facing Robert.

Robert, whose golden hair looks like a halo in the sunlight and whose freckles Aaron could spend hours mapping out. He’s never been one to call a man beautiful, but that’s what Robert is, even he can’t deny that.

He feels Robert’s hand grip on his back and he shuffles closer so that their noses are almost touching. Aaron lets out a breathless giggle and Robert pops an eye open to look at him.

“What’s so funny?” 

Aaron shakes his head. “Nothing. Everything. You… Me… _This_.”

Robert lets out a light huff before rolling onto his back, the arm that was wrapped around Aaron now resting low on his own belly. 

“I like you, ya know,” Aaron whispers, bravery flowing through him, “A lot.”

A blond eyebrow is quirked and Aaron wonders at exactly which point that smug smile became so flaming endearing.

“I like you too… _A lot,_ ” He teases the last part out but Aaron can still tell he’s being genuine. Doesn’t stop him from poking him in the side though.

Robert laughs before turning a bit more serious. “I talked to my sister, by the way. She’s gonna find a time to come and visit. I think you’re right, I should try and sort things with her.”

It’s Aaron’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “You actually listened to me?”

“You make a lot of sense.” 

There’s a blush creeping onto Robert’s cheeks as he admits that, and Aaron feels his heart swell. Along with something else.

“Alright, soft lad,” He beams at the older man before pressing their mouths together and moving so that he’s straddling Robert’s hips, “You’re not still tired, are ya?”

Robert grins back, “Definitely _not_.”

* * *

He’s on a run around the neighbourhood when he gets a call from Robert.

“What’s up?”

_“Wondering what you're up to.”_

Ignoring the way his stomach does a flip at the sound of Robert’s voice, Aaron slows down to a halt. “M’just goin’ for a run.”

_“Hot. When’re you gettin’ back?”_

“Feeling a bit clingy, are we Connolly?” As if Aaron isn’t practically addicted to Robert at this point. 

Robert laughs, _“Is it a crime to want to see you?”_

And yeah, Aaron’s a goner for this man.

“I’ll be at yours in fifteen.”

* * *

He’s there in ten.

Robert barely opens the door before pulling Aaron in so that they’re crashing together in desperation.

“You’re way too fit, you know that?” Robert’s panting into his mouth, hands grabbing at the black hoodie Aaron had thrown on for the chilly morning weather.

“You think so, huh?” 

“I know so,” He nips at his jaw and Aaron feels want flow through his veins.

Everything just feels right.

* * *

Aaron has a problem. So naturally, he texts Robert. That’s where they’re at right now.

_Aaron: Hey can you fix my drain_

_Robert: Of course ;)_

He immediately realises that Robert’s taken his text to be an innuendo, but he’s not feeling like correcting him. That’d be too nice. Besides, the look on Robert’s face when he leads him to his shower is pretty amusing, so he thinks it was worth it.

“Oh. You meant your actual drain…” Robert frowns before sighing, “Yeah, I don’t know how to fix this.”

“Some handyman you are.”

“I was a mechanic about a decade ago and for the past few years I’ve lived with a family who would rather die than get their hands dirty, did ya really expect I’d be able to do this?”

Aaron’s quiet. No, he supposes he shouldn’t have thought Robert could do it. He was just really hoping he wouldn’t have to call the landlord. It could be a week _at least_ before he gets someone to fix it.

Oh well. Maybe they’ll just have to go about the text in the way Robert interpreted it. 

He tugs on Robert’s sweater until it’s over the older man’s head and Robert certainly doesn’t seem to have any objections as he ducks to press his lips to Aaron’s

* * *

Aaron hates how easily Robert can turn him into a panting mess. Well, maybe _hate_ isn’t the right word…

Point being, now they’re sweaty and gross but Aaron doesn’t even care because Robert looks like a god as the sun sets through the window. Actually, Aaron’s been realising lately that Robert looks unfairly good all the time. It almost pisses him off, before he remembers that he’s the one that Robert’s letting take up all of his time.

Robert turns to look at him, cheeks bright and rosy, his hair flat against his forehead. “Wanna grab a shower?”

God, he’s an idiot sometimes.

Aaron just looks in the direction of his loo and back to Robert, eyebrow raised. “Seriously?”

“Oh. Right.” 

Before Aaron even has the chance to tease him, Robert gets up and starts pulling his clothes back on. 

Which leaves Aaron lying there, naked and confused.

“What’re you doin’?”

“We need to shower, so let’s just go back to mine then, yeah? And you can use my shower ‘til yours is fixed.”

They end up in each other’s shirts for the short trip to the flat next door, and their struggling artist of a neighbour Aiden gives them a knowing look as Robert all but drags Aaron through the door. But before Robert can comment or worry about what the mediocre painter saw or thought about them, Aaron mashes their mouths together and smiles as he feels Robert laugh into the kiss.

Aaron ends up spending most of his nights at Robert’s for the next week.

* * *

There’s a day where the leaves are blowing around in a frenzy and the outside looks so uninviting that Aaron doesn’t want to step outside. He wants to just go back to bed and text Robert to ask when he’ll be over next. But he knows Robert’s meeting his sister today for the first time in a while, so he figures he’ll just send him a good luck text and head to work. Treat it like any other day. Because it is, right?

_Wrong._

It is _not_ like any other day. 

It can’t be, not when Victoria Sugden is standing in the foyer of their building, doe eyed as ever and looking around with interest.

“ _Victoria?_ ”

She blinks, eyes wide in surprise. 

“ _Aaron?_ You’re actually in the country?”

He blinks, trying to figure out what’s going on. “Uh, yeah. And you’re here because…”

“My brother lives here. I’m just waiting for him.”

“Right, well…” _Wait._

_Shit. No._

_Surely not. He’d have known._

_… Wouldn’t he?_

His mind is racing. There’s no way he’s been almost-dating the mysterious, long-gone brother of Victoria Sugden.

“Aaron?” Victoria’s hand is gentle on his arm, “You alright?”

“You know Aaron?” Robert’s voice arrives and Aaron _really_ doesn’t know what to think. How could he have missed this?

Vic nods her head, turning away from him to face Robert, “Yeah, course. He’s Chas’ son. Plus he and my boyfriend are best mates.”

The colour drains from Robert’s face. “What?”

_Yeah, welcome to where I’m at, mate._

Victoria doesn’t seem to notice the internal panic that Aaron (or Robert) is going through, so thank god for small mercies. 

She just rolls her eyes. “Is this about me having a boyfriend? Because honestly Rob, I’m nearing twenty-one and we’ve got _a lot_ to talk about before you can start judging me or my love life.”

Robert cuts her off, staring directly at Aaron, “You’re Chas Dingle’s son? You’re _a Dingle_.”

“And _you’re_ Robert Sugden.”

Fucking hell, things might’ve just gotten a _bit_ more difficult. And by bit, Aaron means that everything just got an astronomically large amount more complicated.

* * *

They all stand there for a few moments without talking, but eventually Victoria breaks the silence, hands on hips and brows furrowed.

“Can someone explain what the hell’s going on? Are you two mates or something?” Aaron has to hold back a scoff at that but Victoria doesn’t notice. “And why wouldn’t Aaron know you’re a Sugden?”

Robert seems to have lost the ability to speak, so Aaron does it for him.

“Cause _he_ told me his surname was Connolly.”

She tilts her head at her brother, “Mum’s name? But why?”

Aaron’s only heard about Vic and Andy’s (and Robert’s) mum from time to time. He knows that Sarah is named after her. He knows she meant the world to Victoria. He knows that her death had a big part in the demolition of the relationship between the Sugden brothers. At least, that’s what he’s been told. 

He looks over to Robert, who looks like he’d rather be anywhere else. 

“I wanted a fresh start for a bit, I guess. Didn’t think it’d end up being a big deal.” Robert gives a feeble attempt at a shrug. 

This _cannot_ be real. Aaron has _not_ exactly heard a lot of great things about Robert Sugden. 

Sure, Vic’s spoken kindly about him from time to time. Diane, too. But as for nearly everyone else… Well, he’s not heard a lot of compliments, that’s for sure.

But also, he has to admit that it makes some sense. Robert’s made it clear he’s not well-liked back home and that he has a complicated relationship with his family. It’s not like he was telling Aaron lies, per say, it’s just that he didn’t know the truth. The whole truth. And Aaron didn’t tell him that much either. Why would he? Until a few weeks ago, they weren’t more than fun sex to each other. And now…

  
Well, Aaron doesn’t know what they are now. All he knows is that this does _not_ make things easy.

_But do I care?_

* * *

At the first possible opportunity, Aaron had informed the _Sugden_ siblings of his need to get to work and gotten out of there. And it wasn’t a lie. He really did have to be at work. In fact, he was running late because of this sudden revelation. 

However, he was also feeling desperate for a hasty exit. One that would allow him to get some fresh air and give him a chance to try and clear his head.

In terms of fresh air… well, it’s London. And in terms of clearing his head, things are still murky and there’s not a damn thing he can do. Not until he can go home and try to sort through his thoughts on his own. And maybe, just maybe, he’ll talk to Robert.

He spends the day working under the hood of some stay-at-home dad’s beyond-repair vehicle and wondering what the hell these new discoveries mean for him. For _them_ . If there even is a _them_.

His mum is already going to kill him when she finds out he’s been in the country for _months_. But when she finds out he’s been seeing the ex of her best mate? The man the whole village probably has dirt on? He’s fucked.

He can hear her now, telling him he should know better. Telling him to leave Robert to ruin someone else’s life.

Except, he wants to believe Robert wouldn’t do that to him. More than that, he _does_ believe that Robert wouldn’t.

“Y’alright Livesy?” His boss asks him, and he jumps after feeling the man’s hand clap his shoulder. “Woah, sorry mate! You just seem pretty out of it today.”

In times like these, he’s grateful his uncle isn’t his boss anymore. Cain would’ve just grunted and sourly told him to go get his head sorted. 

“Sorry, my mind is just… well, I dunno.”

“Relationship troubles?” 

Aaron sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Yeah. Somethin’ like that.”

* * *

When Aaron gets back to his flat after work, he flops down onto his bed with a groan and he curses the universe for never letting him have a moment's peace.

“Why couldn’t I like some nice, normal bloke? Why’d I have to fall for Robert flaming Sugden?”

He freezes as soon as the mumbled words leave his bitten lips. 

Has he fallen for Robert?

“Well, _fuck_!” He punches his pillow in his state of frustration.

But before he can even begin to unpack that thought, that _feeling_ , there’s a knock on his door and he goes on to find Victoria standing there, the anticipation on her face clear as day.

“Hiya Vic.”

“Hiya Aaron.”

He doesn’t say anything more before she’s got her arms wrapped around him in a tight hug.

“How are ya?” She pulls away, questions spilling from her mouth, “What happened to Ed? Is he here? Did youse break up? Why haven’t you come straight home? Wha-”

Aaron cuts her off with an overwhelmed look and a hand on her shoulder.

“Vic. _Slow down_ , yeah?” 

Her mouth clamps shut and she mumbles a quiet apology. He smiles and shuffles uncomfortably before continuing, “But uh, yeah, Ed and I broke up. Not that compatible, turns out. But I’m fine. Just needed some time to sort myself out a bit, that’s all.”

She gives him an understanding look and _god,_ how did he not realise Robert was Vic’s brother?

They’ve got the same soft features. Same light freckles and easily pinked cheeks. 

“Adam knows you’re back, doesn’t he?” Vic’s voice breaks through his thoughts, head tilted and expecting an answer.

“Yeah, he does. Don’t be too mad at ‘im, though. I made him promise to keep his gob shut for once in his life.”

She grins, “I’m actually glad, thought he’d gotten a bit on the side. But seeing as it’s just his number one bezzie…”

Aaron rolls his eyes, “ _Please_ , he’s been textin’ me ‘bout ya nonstop since ya agreed to go out with him. Made me regret letting him be my secret keeper more than I already did.”

“What about your mum? And Paddy? Don’t they have the right to know you’re back?”

He sighs, “C’mon Vic, you know them… As soon as they find out I’m back they’ll be hounding me for all the details and askin’ me to come back and, well, I just don’t wanna deal with that quite yet.”

He pauses before adding, “I will soon, I swear. Just not right now.”

Vic twists her mouth, clearly considering everything he’s just told her, before nodding. This tells Aaron that she’ll keep it all hush for him.

“But you are alright, yeah? Like, you’re not…”

“I’m _fine_ Vic.” He pauses. “Things are a bit weird right now, but nothin’ I can’t handle, alright?”

The brunette-turned-blonde quirks an eyebrow, “Weird how?”

Aaron thinks he’s saved by a knock on his door, but of course Robert of all people is stood on the other side.

Robert _Sugden_.

“What’re you doin’ here?” And sure, he sounds a bit gruff, but a bombshell was dropped on him this morning and he’s still trying to process it.

“Uh, my sister’s here.” _Oh, is that all?_

“So?”

They stare at each other intensely. So intensely, in fact, they almost forget Victoria’s standing behind Aaron in his flat.

“Rob, I’m leaving in just a minute anyway. Just wanted a quick catch-up with Aaron before I head back home.”

Home. Who would’ve thought that the village Aaron calls home is the same place for Robert?

Victoria gives Aaron’s arm a friendly squeeze farewell.

“See ya Aaron,” She smiles warmly, “Sooner rather than later, alright?”

He nods and watches as she hugs her brother goodbye and tells him to not be a stranger.

As soon as she’s gone, Robert turns to him, still standing outside his door.

“So, you know my sister…”

“Know her? Robert, we _dated_ …” He glares as the blond walks in and closes the door behind him, “And besides, it’s a bit more than me knowing Vic, innit? You’re Robert fucking Sugden!”

Robert looks mildly horrified. “You went out with my little sister?”

Aaron rolls his eyes. “Robert.”

“Right. Yeah, okay, so maybe I might’ve lied about who I was a bit. But in my defense, I didn’t think you were gonna know my family either way! And ya didn’t exactly tell me you were a Dingle!”

“Cause I’m not! I mean… _I am_ , but in blood, not name. I’ve got my-” He stops himself. He doesn’t want to get into that. Not now.

Robert shakes his head, “I can’t believe you’re Chas’ kid…”

“You wanna go there? ‘Cause the things my mum’s said about you…”

“This the part where you dump me then? Because clearly now you know who I am, you have proof that I’m an awful person. That I hurt people. That I fuck everything up and-”

“Are we even something that’s dumpable?” Aaron asks, “I mean, what the hell even is this? _Us_ , what are we?”

Robert’s quiet, so Aaron continues:

“And I haven’t made my mind up about anything yet. I’ve been mulling over it all day because some things are matching up, but others aren’t.”

“Like what?”

Aaron exhales, “Nearly everything I’ve heard is from conversations between me mum and Katie. Or small stuff that Andy’s said. You don’t exactly sound great coming from them.”

Robert huffs, “No, I’d imagine not.”

He’s trying to put up a front, Aaron can see that. He’s trying to pretend that he can’t be arsed about what Katie and Andy have to say, that he’s above it all. But Aaron doesn’t believe it for one second.

“But that’s the part that’s trippin’ me up.”

Robert looks at him, a mixture of confusion and surprise displayed on his face.

“See, I don’t think you’re half bad. Way too smug for your own good, sure. And yeah, you’ve definitely made a large number of mistakes, but I still like ya, so what kinda person does that make me?”

“One who’s way too good for me.” Robert’s voice is barely above a whisper, but honesty is dripping through the quietness of his words.

“When it comes to you,” He keeps his eyes locked on Aaron’s, “Everything’s different. Good. Amazing. _Better._ You know?”

Aaron bites his lip and then nods.

“Yeah, I know.”

* * *

They end up talking for hours. They talk about the things they’ve done, the mistakes they’ve made, the adventures they’ve been on in that little northern village of theirs.

He tells Robert how he was homeless at seventeen and then moved in with Paddy (who Robert remembers as being a “funny” bloke (Aaron tells him not much has changed on that front)). He tells him about Clyde and how there was a time where he felt like they were the only ones who understood each other. He even tells him bits about Jackson. Not enough to get himself into a state about it, but enough to show Robert some of what he’s been through.

And in turn, Robert relays his own memories to Aaron. Explains how his issues with Andy go far back and dig deep. How sometimes he’s felt like he can’t control his horrible decisions because they just rush through him and they make sense to him at the time. How practically no one knows that he actually went back for his dad’s funeral and how hard it was to even make the trip there in the first place (“There’s so much we never got to talk about”).

It’s nice, developing this sense of openness with one another. Having barriers knocked down. Aaron likes listening to Robert talk. And Robert seems to enjoy listening to him too.

After all that, they end up kissing, which leads to some full-on snogging, which leads to what’s probably the closest Aaron’s ever been to making love. And they’ve never even said those words out loud. But Aaron knows he feels that way. And he’s pretty sure Robert does too.

What’s odd is how easy being in love with Robert Sugden feels. And how scary it is too, because it feels like it’s all encompassing. It feels like _everything_ and it’s brilliantly terrifying.

* * *

One week in early winter, he gets a text from Robert.

It’s early in the afternoon, and by no means the first time he’s heard from the other man recently, but his heart tries to jump through his ribcage nonetheless.

_Robert: Want to go for a walk? We can go to that park across the road._

_Aaron: Sure, I’ll pick you up, yeah?_

God, that was ridiculously cheesy. He wishes he could unsend it and save himself from the embarrassment.

_Robert: Smooth ;)_

Which makes Aaron feel a bit better.

* * *

They’re shuffling through the snow covered fallen leaves, jacket-clad shoulders brushing with every movement.

“I’m thinking ‘bout going back,” Robert blurts out suddenly, stopping them in their tracks.

“Back home, I mean,” He clarifies, “To Emmerdale.”

His nose and cheeks are rosy, from the winter air or something else, Aaron can’t quite tell.

“I think I’ve just gotta bite the bullet, ya know? Face up to my past in order to really start my future. If that makes any sense.”

Aaron nods, it does make sense. “That doesn’t sound half bad.”

“I’m not _completely_ full of it, ya know.”

He laughs, “Yeah, I know. I’ve been thinking ‘bout it meself actually.”

“Would you come with me?”

“If you’re up for it.”

Robert grins, “Course I am. Can’t be too rubbish of a time if you’re there.”

Now Aaron’s the one with pink-tinged cheeks. He can feel his face flood with warmth.

“Shuddup,” He mumbles, bumping Robert’s shoulder with his own before starting to walk again.

“Aaron, wait,” Robert’s hand is on his wrist and Aaron takes his time moving his eyes from where their hands are almost touching to where Robert’s eyes are burning into him. “I’m serious about you, I hope you know that. You… You mean a lot to me.

Aaron doesn’t realise he’s holding his breath, but has to let it out to speak.

“Bit dramatic, innit?”

Robert huffs out a laugh and it’s music to Aaron’s ears. “Yeah, probably. But I tend to go for the dramatics.”

They move again, legs in sync as they make their way along the trail. When they reach the end, Aaron turns to Robert.

“I feel the same though. And if Emmerdale doesn’t work out, I don’t think I could come back here without ya.”

“Yeah, if something broke between us, I’d never walk Cornelia Street again.”

And Robert swoops down, bringing them together in a kiss that Aaron never wants to end.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so a lot of the stuff in this was brand new for me, so i hope i did alright. i know the end is a bit cheesy, but hey, sometimes it's fun to be a bit ridiculous!
> 
> anyways, thanks for reading!!! comments and kudos are very much appreciated if you'd like to do so 💗💗💗
> 
> \- eb
> 
> (ps. find me @ friendlycitrus on tumblr + @flahertydingle on twitter! 💖)


End file.
